Desire
by 80sarcades
Summary: Two lovers walk into a bedroom...


_**Desire**_  
_**by 80sarcades**_

* * *

_Welcome! Thanks to **Susan M.M.** for looking this snapshot over; very much appreciated!_

_**WARNING**_

_Please note that this story is a work of romantic fiction. If you are offended by romantic themes of a semi-erotic nature then please stop here. Thank you._

_To those who proceed: please refrain from laughing until the end of the story. My modest ego will also kindly thank you._

_**WARNING**_

* * *

A long, lingering kiss teased their hungry lips before they reluctantly pulled away from one another. As always, she cursed the limited time she was able to share with her beloved. Soon, he would have to return to his camp; as for her...

_No one must ever know._

Even so, she savored the few precious moments that she was able to spend with her lover. Without his presence, life seemed drab if not lifeless; it was only at times like these that her very soul wanted to sing out in joy. A reunion with the only man she thought she could ever truly love.

Before she knew it, the modest dinner and wine were no more. Her lover's arms, strong and powerful, encircled her waist from behind; she moaned in pleasure as his warm lips teased the skin of her neck. For an instant, she was tempted to turn around and push him to the waiting bed; the feeling was almost overwhelming-

-and yet, she forced herself to remain in his embrace. Instead, her breathing grew heavier as his gentle hands roamed over her expectant body. As always, his masterful touch left her groaning for more; fingertips, soft yet knowing, brushed briefly, if not lightly against her breasts before traveling elsewhere on her now-trembling form.

With a smooth motion, she turned around and gazed into his eyes before their lips soulfully embraced. Now it was her lover's turn to suffer at her touch; his jacket, unnoticed by both, fell to the floor before her right hand undid the first button of his shirt. Without breaking stride, he almost ripped the article off of his body. Her hand, now unfettered, glided across his muscular chest and back before dropping oh-so-teasingly down the front of his stomach.

A strangled groan emanated from the depths of her lover's throat as her hand found its intended target. In response, she could hear a soft buzz as the zipper on her dress opened up; an instant later, she shrugged her way out of the confining garment. The last bits of remaining clothing flew every which way as they pushed their way toward the bed. Hands, now unconstrained, roamed across the uncovered areas of each other's bodies as they both sighed in blissful pleasure.

And then, slowly and delightfully, they made love.

* * *

Afterward, she amused herself by tracing a finger over the outlines of his hard chest. Her lover smiled amusedly before his hand reached out to tip her chin gently upward.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, his soft tones music to her ears. A burst of happiness flared in her chest before being replaced by sudden despair. Before she could speak, however, he raised a finger to her lips.

"The war will end, one day," he said quietly. "However, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." His eyes, gentle and loving, touched hers for a moment; in an instant, her doubts melted away-

"Yes," she replied, surprising herself. "I'll marry you." With that, she hungrily kissed him; it was a long moment before her lips released their jealous grip. She smiled as she looked down on her intended and wished that this moment could last forever.

"So," she said, her grin cheerful. "Soon, I'll be known as Mrs. Wilhelm Klink-" At that moment, she stopped and considered what she had just said.

_Somewhere in the darkness, Gertrude Linkmeyer woke up from her erotic nightmare and screamed._

_[fin/ende]_

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this when I was half-asleep...it just wouldn't let me go._

_I also wasn't sure what a married German woman's formal name would have been in the 1940's or earlier. For story's sake, in the end I went with Mrs. Wilhelm Klink. Much simpler._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
